More Than Friends, Less Than Lovers
by YukiMC
Summary: IchiRuki MultiChap Oneshot. MMA pro kick boxing fighter, Ichigo Kurosaki has just won the championships and he can't think of anyone else to celebrate with than his best friend. Too bad his neck and muscles hurt like h*ll, luckily that same person knows just the way to fix it.
1. And the Winner Is?

**AN:** Hey guys, I know I should be updating one of my fics, but I got so many ideas and feels for this story line that me and my friends came up with on tumblr, that I had to make it. This was supposed to be a one-shot but its too long so I'm going to split it up into about 3-4 chapters, with the lemon mainly in the last chapter.

A lot of the information in here, especially the mixed martial arts information, is not _all_ true. If I got a couple things wrong, please inform me and I will change them, but if it changes the story line too much, try to let it slide xD

Depending on how things go, I may be posting the next chapter (one of my favorite chapters) later on tonight.

**Warnings:** This is a very mature fic with mature themes, situations, topics, and language. The characters are going to seem OOC at times because of this. AU, Stupid Fluff, Slice of Life-ish, Drama, OOC, Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, the MMA, Yoga, or coffee.

Enjoy!

* * *

_I did it..._

"Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"I love you Ichigo!"

"You're my idol man, great job out there!"

Kurosaki Ichigo, if you're looking through the crowd you'd easily spot him. He's the man with bright orange hair, amber eyes, a rugged scowl, and the mouth watering body of a heavily trained fighter. Looking every bit as tough and arrogant, as he walked down the bustling aisle of the auditorium, nodding and smirking at his raving fans.

He had just won the MMA championship fight of the year against his rival Grimmjow Jagearjaques, and he couldn't help but feel the proudest he had in his life. He had worked hard for the gold belt that he now threw over his shoulder with pride. Even if he came out looking worse for sore eyes, his hair its usual mess, one black eye, a large gash on his forehead, a busted lip, and a couple broken ribs, Grimmjow wasn't doing any better. In fact, he was still knocked out on a gurney to be taken to the emergency room.

The auditorium was filled with rows upon rows of fans, excited as ever after they watched the soon to be televised fight between the strongest MMA fighters of the year, Ichigo and Grimmjow. Too bad for his fans, it was Ichigo who came out as the strongest fighter for the next 5 years until the next tournament.

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk and hold onto his belt tighter when he thought about it, despite the pain that thrummed in his jaw and the strain in his muscles.

His sights were a little bit dizzy as he walked between arms and other limbs hanging and waving about that wanted either a hand shake, an autograph, or to touch the sweat gleaming off of his frame, though his body guards were in tow to keep someone off if they were to get too handsy. No matter how disoriented he was Ichigo didn't care, he wouldn't allow anyone to help him when he got out of the cage him and Grimmjow fought in. Blood sprinkled here and there as if it were a murder scene.

He had worked endless hours to beat the man that beat him all those years ago earlier in his career as a professional. Despite him ruining his record of no defeats, the only reason Ichigo held it down for so long was because of how much of an asshole Grimmjow was about it. The bastard beat him until he was blue, kicked him when he was down and laughed in his face.

Even that wasn't enough, no. What really set him off that day was what he said afterwards.

**Flashback**

_"Haha, stay down you cocksucker." Grimmjow laughed as he panted heavily while looking down at his opponent. He was surprised to see the little bitch had actually given him a run for his money, but alas all that tough talkin he did wasn't enough and by the 5th round he was finally able to put him down for the count. Each time he'd fallen down previously, he would stubbornly get up. Grimmjow was gonna make sure this time he wouldn't._

_"Shut...the hell up." Ichigo wheezed, trying to catch his breath. His ears were pounding and the accelerated blood flow to his brain was making him sluggish - he didn't have the energy to keep up with it. Even so, he wouldn't, no. Couldn't give up. This fight was ridding on his dignity as a fighter. The blue haired douche had relentlessly antagonized him from the start, it seemed sportsmanship behavior was null and void in his brain. Ichigo could almost laugh._

_So he did._

_"What are you laughing about?" Grimmjow growled, as Ichigo pulled his haggard body to his feet after the ref stopped at the countdown of 8. The blue haired lanky bodied man snickered to himself. "You're about to lose, so why don't you just take your pussy ass back to your mothers cunt and watch a real man win." The blue haired man barked out laughter as he pulled himself together enough to get into a lazy stance of Muay Thai, he previously having been leaning on the ropes for support. Though the lazy stance wasn't because he was tired, he just wanted to anger Ichigo even more by showing he didn't have to give it his all._

_Ichigo felt his world spinning, everything was blurred with no strong edges as he forced himself to his feet. He was in no condition to be standing as he distantly heard the sound of his coach and best friend yelling for him to quit. Yoruichi was waving around a white towel, threatening to throw it in at any moment._

_Ichigo almost didn't catch it, and at the time it would've been better if he hadn't, but somehow he heard what Grimmjow said. Crisp and clear over the noise of the crowd._

_"What the fuck, did you just say?" Ichigo's body instantly stopped from its uneasy wobbling, his face was lowered so that his orange bangs covered his heated eyes. His body stood rigidly as he ground his teeth together, them absent of the mouth guard lying on the ground beside him._

_His heart was pounding at an alarming rate and black and white spots blurred his vision pending his inevitable black out, but Ichigo ignored it all. He swallowed down his nausea and asked again, stronger this time and with more of a menacing edge. "**What the fuck did you just say?**"_

_Grimmjow snorted, "Eh, just that your rightful place seems to be in your mothers cunt you son of a bitch." He replied with a smirk as he held his mouth piece under his broad crossed arms._

_"Hey! Break it up you two, get back to fighting." The ref tried interrupting but he went unheaded._

_"Heh, that's what I thought." Ichigo looked up at that moment, pure hatred and determination highlighted his tawny eyes as they glared heavily on the slightly shocked man before him. "I will fuckin kill you Grimmjow. That will be the last time you disgrace my mother ever again." He would accept any insults directed toward him for what they were, but no one, no one, was allowed to insult his mother or his best friend and be allowed to live._

_Grimmjow continued to stare back at the man now with plain shock lined on his face, his cocky smirk slowly falling away from his face. The man was obviously barely on his feet, but he was still able to give him such a blood curdling look. His eyes seemed to forebode his exact demise in detail, as a maniacal grin made its way on Kurosaki's face._

_Before anyone knew it, Ichigo had collapsed onto his face completely knocked out._

_Grimmjow stood stunned until the ref held up his arm in victory, his counts to 10 had drowned out in his head, so much so that when he felt the contact of the other man he'd jumped. The crowed cheered loudly in the background and Grimm brushed his cerulean hair out of his face and took on a broad smirk, deciding to push off the scene completely to the back of his mind._

Sadly, Ichigo couldn't exactly bring himself to kill the fucker, but the blue haired man will very much wish he had. Like he said, if you thought his appearance was bad, you don't even want to look at Grimmjow's. He was that close from getting a red card to end the match.

"Hey Yoruichi." Ichigo waved casually at his coach as he moved to sit on a wooden bench after washing his face. They had moved into the locker rooms to review the match and for him to get a wash up as always. Same old same old.

It wouldn't be the same for a while though. He was going to get a year off for his big win. A win most guys usually claimed before they retired. But since he was only 21 years old, he had yet to even hit his prime. An uneven match some would say beforehand to the Grimmjow who was in his prime at 26. But then again they'd never met Ichigo.

"Good job out there kid, just wish you would've cooled it off at some places." Yoruichi chuckled a bit, "It became heavily onesided."

"You understand as well as I, why I handled it like that." Ichigo groaned, unwrapping his hands from the red stained white cloth surrounding it, and stretching his sore arms and legs. He really needed to get a masseuse or something. Maybe he could get Miss Shortness to do it, her hands are tiny but they more than get the job done, especially if he gets under her skin beforehand.

"Yeah, yeah." Yoruichi sighed. Allowing a happier tone in her voice, she continued, "Well now you have better things to think about! Like settling down and finally making some grand kids for your old dead beat goat of a father!" She snickered.

Ichigo groaned and put his head in his hands, "Ugh don't remind me!"

"Ichi-poo!" A girly squeal interrupted their conversation before it could really begin. The acknowledgement of it was bittersweet, mainly because of whose voice it was.

"Oh hey...Riruka.." Ichigo greeted halfheartedly, not even looking at her make an entrance as he heard Yoruichi sigh with just as much contempt behind him.

The maroon haired girl bounced lithely into the room, a beaming smile gracing her pretty face. Her stilettos making sharp clicks onto the concrete floor of the changing room as her hips swayed underneath her form fitting pencil skirt and tan silk blouse.

"Great job today, I'm so proud." The woman cooed. Ichigo cringed at how closely she came to him, letting her manicured hand brush against some sparse sweat on his toned arms before she licked her full lips.

"Um, yeah." Ichigo scooted down the bench a bit more to give himself more personal space, either she didn't notice or hid her reaction as she turned to fix Yoruichi with a glare and talk over some business.

Why was he so off put by her? Because they had gone out what seems like a life time ago, in college, until he found out how much of a self centered bitch she was. Those were the worst 7 months of his life, she had pushed him away from his friends and his family so that she could isolate him for herself. At the time, he wasn't wholly conscious of her actions because he was still getting over the death of his mother a few months before, and the loss of his best friend from his life.

His mom had gotten in a car accident and hit by a drunk driver on the way to the grocery store one night, not 2 weeks after his entrance into Tokyo University at the young age of 18. He needed some sort of comfort, and at the time she seemed like the only one to understand, since the one person who he wanted to be around at that moment, and absolutely knew could help, was at her own college in Europe with an art scholarship.

Talking to her became less in less, especially with his quickly progressing physical relationship with Riruka, she not wanting him to have any girl friends so Tatsuki and Orihime had already been cut off. Rukia was the last one left and the way she broke them apart wasn't anything less than fiendish. God he's so glad he lost his virginity to someone he trusted before he met her.

The bitch had not only cut Orihime's hair to shreds because of her crush on the strawberry haired man, but threatened to sue Tatsuki if she laid her hands on her. How that became a problem was shown in how Riruka did everything in her power to antagonize the two to get a rise out of Tatsuki. It was only so much the girl could take before she, one of his oldest friends, told off Ichigo who had no knowledge of the altercations between the three, and left him with nothing but confusion and regret.

It took for her meddling a couple months later, to ruin Rukia's scholarship as an Art major with some heinous scheme - that till this day he doesn't know the explicitness of - and land her square back in Karakura, for him to realize the woman that claimed to love him was nothing more than a psycho.

He could still remember that day clearly, Rukia's brother had called him, the conversation as you could imagine not at all pleasant, about his little sister's circumstance. Something even the infamous billionaire Kuchiki Byakuya couldn't fix with his amount of wealth and standing.

He called Rukia right afterward, and even though she tried to hide it, and probably could've if talking to another person, he could hear the disappointment and sadness in her voice. He knew then she had been crying and was on the brink of tears.

He made sure Byakuya sent her to Tokyo U so he could protect her better, however ironic that was, and told off Riruka right after he ended his calls. He found the girl, laughably, flirting - if you could even call it that - with one of his college friends at the time, a red-haired bastard with tattoos, named Renji.

Lest to say, they'd broken up quickly and curtly, though loud enough that people spectated it with their camera phones handy taking pictures of the compromising appearance of Riruka and her other lover. She had quickly switched schools to lessen the embarrassment and that was that. He spent the last three years happily with his friends and Rukia, kick boxing in martial arts tournaments on the side while he finished his major.

He never planned to make it this big in the league. It started out as just a hobby that helped him release his pent up emotions over his mothers death, until Yoruichi, one of his father's close friends who was once a professional kick boxer herself, picked him up, and he rapidly escalated in the business.

Why did he have to deal with her now after all these years? Well, as of starting a few weeks ago, she became his new advisor and marketing manager, but not under his or Yoruichi's coalition, but thanks to the company they partnered with in the tournament, that gave her to them as a gift...a gift they had to keep.

_Ichi..._

Ichigo continued to scrub at his sweaty hair with his towel and pull on his black compression shirt over his tightly wound torso. He could pretty much hear the pout searing itself on the maroon haired woman's face and he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Ichi, do you hear me?"

Ichigo pulled out his cell and tapped in the number to his code on its touch screen, distantly smiling at the background picture of he and his best friend. He smiling goofily as he annoyed the shit out of her like always by pulling on one of her pigtails that he tried putting in her hair one day. Her heart shaped face was pulled into a growl as her violet eyes burned into his skull, but he couldn't help but find her irritation cute.

"Ichigo-kun!"

"Huh?" He looked up with a distant grin on his face, he couldn't wait to tell her that he won. She actually should be calling some time soon.

Riruka growled and stomped her healed foot. Ichigo raised a brow at how fitting the action was. "I was asking you if you were available to do the cover shoot for Men's Health magazine and GQ next week on Friday. You and I have to fly out to America for a couple days." That made her frown turn into a sly smirk.

Ichigo frowned, that was the day he and his little raven haired minx were going to visit the fam. She and he hadn't seen them in a while and the twins miss her. "Uh, sorry I can't on Friday, why not that next Monday?"

Riruka clicked her tongue and crossed her arms, "I can't reschedule it, YOU DON'T reschedule GQ or Men's Health; these are rare opportunities. Why do you need to change it anyway?" The annoyance was more than noticeable in her voice.

Ichigo sighed, leaning back a bit. Her excitement was making him tired and more irritated. Actually, everything about her seemed to irritate him after he found out about her. "It's not really any of your business for one." He gave her a look between his fringe and she poked her mouth out more, "And considering I'm the youngest championship MMA fighter the world has ever seen," he really didn't mean to sound cocky there, "I find it hard to believe they wouldn't reschedule for me." He finished with a cocky smirk. Okay maybe he meant to be a little cocky. I mean could you blame him? His paycheck that he was going to get was going to be enough to pay off any college debt he could ever have, and then some.

Maybe that was why she was crawling back to him after all these years.

"It's because of her isn't it?" The woman's equally as salmon colored eyes narrowed as she bit out her words frostily. Yes the wench still had the audacity to be jealous, sadly Ichigo had to deal with it. It wasn't like he was in that type of relationship with who she was talking about anyway...

Ichigo sighed before he answered, and looked over to Yoruichi who had moved to the corner of the room to take a few calls. She looked like she might be done in any minute, that meant he could leave soon. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ha! Don't act dumb, it never looked good on you." Ichigo glared at her spitefully mirthful eyes. "You know exactly which bitch I'm talking about, and not the dike or the dimwit." She ignored his tensing body language and hardened glare to cross her arms and continue. "No, the little whore you keep around to suck your dick every now and then."

"No." He cut her off, "That's just what you wish you'd be doing. And my and Rukia's relationship has nothing to do with you, I would also implore you end your insults to my friends before I report you."

"Report me?" Riruka snickered. "Ichi-poo, my father owns this company, do you know how many strings I had to pull to get this position? Not very many. Just a play on daddy's heart and he gave me the job." She bit her finger as she smiled at his aggravated look. "There's no way you can get rid of me."

"The only problem is, I only have to see you an average of 2 hours a week. You'll never be a part of my personal life."

"We'll see about that. You'll find out you love me soon enough."

"You're fuckin crazy." Ichigo laughed incredulously whereas she shrugged smugly.

Just then his phone rang, and he couldn't be any happier that it did.

"Well if it isn't the little bitch now."

"Watch it." Ichigo growled dangerously, his eyes dead serious in a way she'd never seen before. Riruka was taken aback by the look and shut up quickly.

Going back to his phone, Ichigo looked at the number and profile picture, smiling fondly at it before he answered and put the phone to his ear. "Well if it isn't my little good luck charm. I guess what they say about leprechauns is correct, ne?"

"Watch it Kurosaki." A dark sultry voice growled playfully. The sound sent chills down his back, as he distantly heard a scoff beside him and the snap of stilettos leave the room. "Oh let me guess, was that Queen Pyscho just taking her leave?" The woman finished with a chuckle.

"Hmm, yes. Thank you for that by the way. She always leaves me the hell alone when you call." Ichigo grinned.

"That's because she knows better now, after I kicked her ass a couple weeks ago." Yes, she really kicked her ass and thankfully Byakuya was able to set it up as self defense when Riruka was the one who tried to set a couple goons on Rukia after a party. Ichigo hadn't been there and he hated himself for it, but luckily Rukia was pretty sturdy herself and handled it effortlessly. He was happy he got the girl into self defense classes with him after he started kick boxing at Yoruichi's gym.

Ichigo's grin got wider as he thought about the news he was gonna tell her.

"Ugh, what is it Ichigo? I can hear you grinning through the phone."

"I won the match." He couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to tell her.

"I'm not surprised."

"What, that's all I get? C'mon Rukia you coulda played up the surprise a little more than that." Ichigo pouted.

Rukia laughed at his whining before she answered, making his pout turn into a heavy frown.

"Haha, kidding. Congratulations you big buffoon." He could hear the smile in her voice and it made him smile brightly in turn. "But really, you should know by now I had no doubts you could do it." And he did, he always knew how much faith she had in him. That's why he didn't make a fuss when she told him she couldn't watch him fight anymore. It hurt to not see her standing there cheering him on anymore, but he understood. After his fight with Grimmjow... the way he was during it, he could tell it broke Rukia inside to see him like that.

"Ah, no worries." Ichigo cringed as he felt a strain in his neck making him grunt slightly.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked, slight concern covering her overall casual voice.

Ichigo cracked his neck unsuccessfully before answering, "Hey, do you mind giving me a massage tonight?"

"Oh no no no, there Kurosaki-san. You remember what happened last time that happened. You went all perverted on me and started playing creeping hand."

"Oi I was drunk that day. And can you really blame me, I had a beautiful girl on top of me giving me the best massage of my life. Not to mention you told me to give you a massage too." He smirked knowing Rukia was blushing on the other end.

"Y-yeah, but I wouldn't call that a very platonic massage now would I Kurosaki-san." Her voice chimed like a bell.

Ichigo's smirk got broader and he unconsciously puffed out his chest a bit. "I don't know Rukia some would call what happened afterward a massage." He said suggestively.

A loud exhale of air, "Ichigo..."

"Yeah, yeah I know. One time thing." He continued to smile wryly knowing she enjoyed it just as much as he did. At least her moans still lingering in his brain helped him believe so, not to mention her satisfied look when it was all dead and done.

"Anyways, why don't you just do some yoga with me today instead? You did promise to try it out one of these days and its an even better stress and muscle relaxer."

"Eh, I don't know Rukia."

"Gah, Ichigo trust me, its not going to take away any of your bad assery points. All considering that you never had any to start with." She smirked.

"Not helping your cause Rukia."

"Fine then stay tense. I'm only giving you suggestions."

Ichigo sighed resignedly, "Fine. See ya round 6?"

"Sounds good Berry-chan. Signing off."

"You make life really hard Rukia." Ichigo said, agitation permeating his voice.

"You know what, I actually think I make it worth living." She said with a laugh.

Thinking she hung up, Ichigo smiled to himself then answered, "More than you know."


	2. Toxic

**AN:** Here's the next chap and it happens to be my favorite so far. Maybe because it's from Rukia's POV and she's my fave, or because there's more mature topics in this one. Who knows.

* * *

Rukia smiled gently hearing it, he always made her feel warm to the very core. Hearing him say that aloud was even more special because of how bashful of a man she knew he was.

"Ooh, let me guess, was that Ichigo?" A flirtatious voice cooed. "Oh of course it was, you said his name like 50 million times."

Rukia looked up from her phone, she had been staring at the background of her and her best friend smiling happily after graduation. They were still in their cap and gown, his cap being held in his hand instead of on his orange head like hers was. He had pulled her up in his tight grip so that their faces were smashed together as he took a surprise selfie with the phone in his other hand.

Even though she didn't know they were taking a picture, she couldn't help but smile at him while being in his joyous presence. Ichigo always had this aura about him that was warm and protective, and when he was happy his presence never ceased to make her just as happy with him no matter the cause.

That had been her favorite picture since he sent it to her while she was on an airplane to Europe, the message under it, _Don't forget,_ _I'll always be you best friend_. Comforting her on some of her darkest days in college. Not all of them were because of the Dokugamine Princess either.

"Uh, yeah." Rukia said distantly, looking outside the window once she put her phone to sleep and thinking about her days at the University.

Like Ichigo, she had been in a relationship that one could consider toxic.

When she had gone to Cambridge, not a few days later she had learned, that Masaki had died. Masaki was a mother like figure for her when her parents had died. She and Isshin, having been close friends to the Kuchiki's, had taken her in when she was just a small girl for a couple years while her brother Byakuya finished college and Hisana finished high school. That family was all she knew at the time. They were warm and loving and never discriminated against blood. She always felt like family in their home, even till this day.

When Hisana had died a few years after she'd moved back in with her siblings, they were right there for her and her brother again, helping him believe he could make it to his dreams in taking over the family business from their grandfather, while they took care of Rukia throughout highschool.

Rukia chuckled remembering the days she would sleep in Ichigo's closet, preferring it there sometimes rather than the twins' room. Don't get her wrong she loved the twins like they were her own siblings, but there was just some weird comfort in being next to Ichigo. The thought made her blush.

"So tell me again why you two aren't together?" Rangiku asked, spotting the blush on her friend's cheeks a mile away.

Rukia sighed and directed her attention back to her _female_ best friend. Rangiku Matsumoto was a very buxom lady who many people found it hard not to turn an eye at. Whether because of her scantily clad and loud clothing, or her drop dead beautiful face and body, Rukia would never know. Maybe it was both. "It's not that easy Ran."

And it wasn't. She may admittedly - admittedly meaning it took a long time for her to realize and even admit - have those type of feelings for her best friend, but that didn't mean they could be together. There was the whole, does he also feel the same way aspect, and the drama that could ensue between outside parties, and her own inner demons on the topic.

"Why not? You love him, I can tell he loves you just as much

with the way he dotes on you hand and foot, and puts up with your Chappy obsession. You both have a strong foundation for a relationship built on years of trust and understanding. I say, take love to the wind!" Rangiku shrugged and took another sip from her frappe.

Again, it wasn't that easy. Rukia had been in a relationship where she'd done that before. Took love to the wind thinking as long as you loved enough everything would be alright. Spoiler alert, it didn't end that way.

Kaien Shiba, the man she had been with during her stay at Cambridge. It was a taboo relationship already as it was. He was a teacher she a student, but would you believe her if she said she didn't know that? He didn't teach at Cambridge but at another school in Europe, he'd visit the University every other day for what? She didn't know at the time.

She'd met him one of her nights staying after in the art department to finish a painting she was working on, and from then on began talking, bumping into each other more than every now and then, and quickly became friends. From the start she had an undeniable attraction to the older man, he had a warmth about him that was fairly rare to find, as he quickly became one of the only friends she had at the school. He took away her loneliness from being there, and helped her start to believe she could make it through the four years she needed to graduate.

It was especially so, when her calls to Ichigo became less and less and when their relationship took a physical turn one starry night. I know, how cliché.

He had never pressured her into that realm, but regrettably she did to feel closer with someone and feel like she belonged. Kaien made her feel that way and more, so thus they started their scandalous affair. Every odd or few nights in a different place, her place, a motel, embarrassingly even at the school. It wasn't until that fateful day did she realize why she never stayed at his place before or why he desired them to change their meeting place every night.

How stupid she felt now that she realized.

Kaien was married.

Yet another surprise, that all but blew up in her face on the day the Dokugamine Princess intervened and let the school know of her transgression. Some how the girl found out by putting a detective on her, to take photos and cash evidence. It was just as much a surprise for her and her Art professor Miyako-sensei, to know that she had been sleeping with her husband, whom was also a teacher. _The woman she so adherently looked up to_, looked at her with so much scorn and betrayal, that Rukia couldn't help but take all the blame. Even if she was just a naïve girl who believed she'd fallen in love, it was her fault for being so stupid.

Who knows, maybe she was just too naive and too ignorant and unprepared at the time _for_ a relationship. But what happened then made her cautious and wary to any future prospects of a serious relationship.

Rukia sighed, blinking back the pain from all those years ago. She'd never told Ichigo the full jist of what happened, just mainly about her relationship and how it had gone down, but never anything explicit especially the extra unnecessary things Riruka had done.

She'd gotten over the incident by now, long ago actually, and realized that what she felt for Kaien wasn't actually love, but mainly admiration and lust. She desired who he was as a man but never him. She'd always only wanted one man in her life.

"Not to mention the sexual tension between you too is like wildfire, after so many damn years, how the hell have you guys never sacked each other?"

Rukia almost wanted to laugh out loud, instead she settled for a crooked grin, "Whose to say we haven't?"

There was a loud bang on the table, "WHAT!?" Rangiku screeched, everyone in the coffee shop around them looked towards the ruckus, making Rukia bend down and hiss at her friend.

"Why are you so loud!?"

"What do you mean why am I so loud? You slept with Ichigo before, AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING ME?"

"Yes! Now lower your voice before I leave you!"

Rangiku cleared her voice, looking around and smiling brightly to the interested bystanders. "Sorry! Go back to your meals please." The strawberry blonde woman whipped her head back quickly and stared deathly serious back at her petite friend. The most serious Rukia'd ever seen her be and it was a little disgruntling. "Why the hell are you just now telling me this missy?"

"B-because... it's none of your business. And it happened way before I met you at Tokyo University." Rukia pouted.

"But we tell each other everything!" Rangiku whined, slamming her manicured fists to the table but a lot quieter than before.

"Sorry," Rukia sighed, looking down to flatten her skirt and take a sip of her tea , "it's just not something I like to talk about with others."

"What, does that mean he was bad?" Rukia spit out her drink and quickly moved to wipe her lips. "So he was? Oh I'm sorry Ruki, maybe we could-"

"No, no! Nothing like that." Rukia smiled out the window at the memory. "It's just that we were each others firsts."

"So he was bad. That's understandable since it was your first time."

Rukia cut her off with a hand wave, "Can you please get your mind out of the gutter for a second and let me tell you the story without any interruptions?"

Rangiku zipped her lips with her fingers and smiled, waiting.

Rukia rolled her eyes then huffed. "It, it was a very special moment for me, and him also. He told me that it was anyway." She smiled again, "We were only 16 at the time and somehow after a night with some of our friends, it just happened." She finished with a shrug. "We were too young to fully grasp what we did, nor did we say any words of love or any crap like that. Though it was gentle and wholly gratifying. Even though it was my first time, it was probably the best sex I've ever had in my life."

"Aw, so was that the only time you two did it?"

Rukia raised her eyebrows and the side of her lip nonchalantly, "Eh maybe once or twice. I don't know, who counts these things?"

Rangiku gasped, placing her hand on her chest. "Oh you really have explaining to do now missy!"

"Okay, okay. Settle down Ran, it's not that big of deal."

"But it sounds like it was." Rangiku smirked, while Rukia just gave her a look. Not declining the statement at all.

"Anyway, we had sex one more time before I left to Europe. The first time, we agreed to it just being a one time thing. Since we were so close, it was only natural for us to experiment like that. The second time was just from all the excitement." It was actually the day of graduation after her favorite picture was taken, how ironic. "There were no ill feelings in that neither, we both were a little drunk after a party and we knew we were going to miss each other terribly, so we.. kinda just did it!"

"Oh, I bet he was better then huh?"

Rukia bit her bottom lip and blushed, "He seemed to know more about what he was doing then, so I guess physically it was more pleasurable. At that time I had a better grasp on my feelings for him, so it was a little overwhelming for me, especially when it was over. I _really_ didn't want to leave him then." She exhaled deeply to lift the weight forming on her chest, "I felt so lonely without him, and then Kaien came into my life, and everything just went to hell."

"Oh Ruki.." Rangiku looked at her with sympathy, her icy blue eyes gentle.

"When I realized how much I loved him when I went to Tokyo with you guys, it was too much for me at the time so I just blocked it out. Now the feelings are just filling me, and its getting hard to ignore them day by day. That's... that's why I had sex with him again."

"Again?" Rangiku was irritated to know this fact, but tried to keep the look off her face.

"Yeah.." Rukia was so into her thoughts on retelling the events she didn't even notice. "A few weeks ago when that.. that woman." Rukia's eyes narrowed at the thought of her.

"-bitch." Ran, cut in for her.

Rukia smirked, "Well after he found out that she was going to be his marketing manager, he came to me and we kind of ranted at each other at his place and got drunk to ease off the edge. Then he asked me to give him a massage. Something I do for him every so often. Things kind of went places from there... but we didn't actually have sex per say."

"What did you just do foreplay?"

"Pretty much..." Rukia left it at that with a shrug and started taking out her money to end the conversation, placing a wad of bills for her tea and bagel, then patted down her coiffed hair. She had just had a meeting with Byakuya so she was dressed a little more primly than usual with a silk grey shirt, and a high waisted, flowy deep red skirt that came just above the knee. It had sewn in bunny and flower designs in the same color gray. She had some black mary janes with lace to finish the look.

Rangiku growled and held down Rukia's thin wrist, "Details Rukia. You owe me for this."

Rukia stared blank faced, prompting Rangiku to angle her head to the side in a way that read, _I'm waiting_. Rukia sucked on her teeth in displeasure, "Why are we talking about me, what's going on with you and Gin?"

"Same old, same old. We're sleeping around on each other until we want to settle down." Rangiku smirked, "Now about you and Ichigo."

Rukia huffed and got settled back into her seat. "Okay, he may have gone down on me after giving me a massage."

Rangiku's smirk turned into a full blown grin, "He ate you out!?" Rukia glared icy daggers at her friend with her teeth bared and her cheeks burning. "-A, at the store! For some cereal!" She tried saving it.

"Oh just shut up, you're making it worse!" Rukia peeped, looking around the room with embarrassment as she fixed to stone her face to hide most of her mortification. "This is why I didn't want to tell you all the details."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I promise I'll keep quiet from now on." Rangiku smiled hopefully.

Rukia looked spitefully at her friend but acquiesced anyway, it was better that she told her now so that the woman doesn't chew off her head about it later. They worked part time at the same gym so Ran could bug her any time she wanted. She'd rather, Ran put her information on blast here in front of random people than her coworkers that she had to see pretty much everyday.

"So... did you give him a blow job too?"

Rukia crossed her arms defensively, "No, he just went down on me."

"Oh wow, he must have tons of control to have not jumped you afterwards, you seem like a screamer."

"Wha-wha..." Rukia's cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Moaner too." Rangiku nodded, agreeing with herself. "How the hell did he not just plow into you? Did he not get hard?"

Rukia blinked trying to edge away her discomposure, "N-no, he was hard. Gah! Why am I telling you all this?" This was definitely not a conversation she wanted to be having right now. Especially since the memory of the night had her crossing her legs.

"Ohhh, you're crossing your legs. He was really good wasn't he?" Rukia wouldn't answer, but instead bit her plump bottom lip. "Yep he was." Rangiku answered for her smiling wickedly, and taking another sip of her coffee. "So tell me, how do you know he was hard?"

"Um, he put me on his lap and we started making out afterwards."

"Wait, wait. You were naked, on his lap, making out and tasting your own...and he didn't jump you?"

"Hey, I had some clothes on. I had one of his old shirts on the whole time. But yes..." Rukia pouted. She had ended it soon after their make out session started to get her heated again and she was grinding on his lap. Ichigo had looked near tears when she told him they needed to stop but he let her loose once she directed him to the shower.

"Oh my god." Rangiku fainted dramatically, the back of her hand on her head as she held desperately to the table, "He's either a saint or he's head over heels in love with you!" She leaned forward to whisper the next part. "Considering what he did to you could make the devil blush, we'll have to go with reason B huh?"

She had a point.

"Listen Ruki, I think its about time you considered trying to have a real relationship with Ichigo. Neither of you sleep with other people, you talk to each other everyday, you're best friends, you have chemistry, and he makes you undeniably happy." Rukia twiddled her fingers as if considering it. "I really do believe he won't hurt you like Kaien did, for one, he actually loves you, and after all of these years I can't help but believe its real. If only you could see the way you two look when you think about each other or in each others company."

"Alright Ran. I'll think about it." Rukia wiped her face with her hand dejectedly but in truth her heart was pounding with excitement and happiness.

"Good." Rangiku huffed happily, getting her stuff together and putting down some money. "Are you going to go see him now?"

"Uh yeah, I'm going to teach him some yoga, he's been complaining about his muscles aching. I actually should be going now, we're going to meet at 6 and I have to get changed and ready."

Rangiku smiled mischievously.

"What?" Rukia asked, suspicious over that look on her friends face as she got up from her seat.

Rangiku stood up herself and ushered them out the door. People looked at the woman with the bouncy dark blonde curls, red tube top, blue skin tight skinny jeans and red pumps. She really could've been a super model, but no matter how she looked Ran took it all humbly. That's one of the things Rukia loved about her. She always made the people around her feel good about themselves even if she could make them feel the opposite.

"You know what you should do?" Rangiku bit her lip as she pulled Rukia closer to her side, her voice infinitesimally suggestive.

_Oh god, here we go._


	3. I'm Ready

**AN: **So it's been a busy week and I wasn't able to upload the chapters as fast I wished to :( Either way, I have posted this new chapter and its got a little surprise in it. Something you guys have been wanting me to write, here's a hint _flashback _;D

I would also like to thank all of the people who followed, favorited, and especially reviewed. You guys are awesome and I'm thankful that some people read my stories and don't think they're complete shit xD

Anyways, I think there will be one more chapter left, if I really must, maybe 2, but I'm pretty sure that's it.

* * *

Rukia sighed as she walked through the door of her home, its breezy scent engulfing her senses and almost instantly relaxing her. The sound of her keys settling in the bowl near the door, distant to her ears as she kicked off her shoes and walked briskly to the kitchen for a glass of water.

She'd gotten and made some herbal scents for the yoga classes she teaches at Yoruichi's gym, and loved them so much that she took them home. All her customers ranted and raved about how soothed and relaxed the scents made them feel and she couldn't help but concur.

She and Rangiku worked in the meditation and relaxation part of the gym, Rangiku's exact job being a masseuse - you could imagine she got a lot of customers. While Ichigo and his friends, settled more around the work out area. Rukia had actually just started working there last week when her previous yoga place shut down since the gym was to be remade and sold to another company.

The dark-haired girl, exhaled a breath of relief after finishing most of her glass of water, placing the cup on her finished granite counter, then moving to her sizable bedroom to rest on the end couch and take off her clothes. She shuffled her feet on top of the cream, hand tufted shag rug underneath her feet as she thought through what happened.

Coincidentally, the story was that when Rukia was visiting Ichigo at the gym one day, Yoruichi happened to be out of yoga teachers and since Rukia was trained and experienced, she hired her on the spot. It was only a happy coincidence that she also got to see Ichigo more than the pink-haired princess.

Rukia smirked as she pulled off her blouse, she may not let it be known, but she couldn't help but feel victorious when it came to Riruka. Ichigo made her feel like the better woman in every way, even in bed.

Especially in bed.

_"Ah, __Ichigo__. Little bit lower please." __Rukia__ moaned as she laid on her tummy, reclining softly on her friend's __Modloft__ Worth platform bed. It felt like she was laying on __bunni__ - __er__ clouds. Yeah, clouds... _

_They had moved the 'party' into his room once they started getting drunk. After years of falling onto the floor or knocking over coffee tables, they learned it was best to be near something soft when the liquor got to be too much._

_"What ever you say __Rukia__." __Ichigo__ grinned as he kneaded his knuckles even lower on her smooth, soft back. He was enjoying himself, admittedly more than he should be, but that didn't stop him from taking the chance at touching all over her perfect porcelain body. He never really got to appreciate it when he was younger and they had sex for the first time. One, it was mostly dark with the moonlight as the only light - not that it didn't nicely set the mood. And two, he was busy trying to focus on not finishing before she did and helping her get the most pleasure she could. The second time they did it, it was so passionate and spontaneous that all they wanted was to feel closer to each other, with no room for endless foreplay or mapping out the body._

_Now that he was more experienced, and more knowledgeable on how to satisfy a woman's needs - the added experience being the only thing he can thank __Riruka__ for - , he could give __Rukia__ the pleasure she desired even if it wasn't exactly how he wanted it to happen._

_"Oh my god yes.." __Rukia__ moaned, lifting her butt up a bit as she arched her back into __Ichigo's__ magnificent hands. He was getting out long lost kinks that she thought would be a pain forever._

_Ichigo__ chuckled out loud at her erotic moans, and her cute supple ass, only covered in tiny little boy shorts, __unpurposefully__ coming into contact with his slightly tented groin. How fitting that those shorts read, "Bite Me" in red on the back. She just didn't know how much he wanted to oblige._

_Just one little thrust and he would let her know just how happy she was making him, but he knew better than that. If he wanted anything from her sexually, he knew that seducing her would be the best way to go. It helped that they were a little past tipsy and the alcohol had philter like side effects._

_Ichigo__ adjusted himself away from her tempting flesh, but resumed straddling her with his hands massaging her waist after rubbing his palms with some heated oils. The orange-haired man flattened out his palms to squeeze on the slope of her round ass, his thumbs pushing on the indents of her dimples, as he desired extremely at that moment to take a bite out of one of her creamy and delicious looking cheeks. The oil leaving a sexy gleam to her titillating flesh and __Ichigo__ couldn't help but imagine his naked pelvis smacking against it as droplets dripped down her thighs with each thrust._

_Hearing her whimpers and helpless moans, __Ichigo__ quickly moved his hands back all the way up to her shoulders, and repeated the process of massaging them back down._

_"Ooh, __Ichigo__." __Rukia__ mewled helplessly, rocking her lower body onto his thighs slowly. If he didn't know better he would think she was trying to grind on him._

_"What? Is there something you want me to do?" He asked as he teased the sides of her breasts with purposeful grips and rubs, her hardened buds just on the edges of his fingers since her shirt was hiked all the way up and his hands had trailed under her body._

_Just before he could rub the sensitive skin, her body tensing and shivering in anticipation, he had moved his hands down to her tummy, massaging the area under her belly button, knowing precisely that it would bring her pleasure. The glossy sheen of the oils, left in his hand's wake, as she moaned in the mattress after feeling the heating effects from it. All throughout the torment, __Ichigo__ couldn't help but keep a salacious smirk on as his growing cock got harder and harder in his sweats._

_Rukia__ sighed and breathed out with obvious signs of pleasure as she turned her head to the side to look at him. Her amethyst eyes dark and soul sucking as they lowered to half mast, inky full and lengthy lashes shadowing over her reddened cheeks, as her plump red lips opened slightly. He watched as her tiny pink tongue came out to lick along her lips as she moved to grind her hips over his erection._

_Ichigo's__ head fell back when he groaned out loud, surprised, but still loving the feel of her lush ass making talented movements and circles over his steely hard length._

_"I really hope you know what you're doing __Rukia.__"_

_Rukia__ chuckled, dark and huskily, a tone he knew she only took on when she was in a sadistically playful mood, only this had a lustful tint to it. "I'm only teasing you like you teased me __Ichigo__~." She purred. _

_The orange-haired man groaned loudly, "__Rukia__..you should really stop."_

_"What do you mean __Ichigo__?" She started innocently, before twisting her hips roughly and then thrusting them downward repetitively in a fucking motion. "Ah, ah, ah~" She smirked wickedly as she moaned in a way __Ichigo__ wished was elicited without a ploy. But no, she knew what she was doing to him, making fake whimpers and shrilly heated moans as she continued to let her ass bounce on his groin._

_Ichigo__ couldn't help but salivate at the display in front of him; Oh god, how much he'd love to put her in this position with his cock actually deep inside her little cunt._

_The handsome young man growled, his thoughts were starting to get the better of him. __Ichigo__ shut his eyes tightly and tried to drown out her coos and moans that sounded like music to his ears. His cock was hard and painful against his trousers and it would've been impossible by this point for her to not have noticed. _

_Even though he could, and he knew he should, he didn't back away from her. _

_Rukia__ held down tightly to the comforters on the bed and arched her gentle back like a bow, the light hitting the oils on her skin giving her an erotic glow. "Oh __Ichi__, I'm going to cum!" __Rukia__ moaned, turning her head back as she smirked while biting her cherry lips, to show that it was all an act._

_"S-shut up __Rukia__, stop." __Ichigo__ growled, but her statement did its job by leaving his cock dripping with pre cum and pounding hard, ready to burst. __Ichigo__ panted as he tried his hardest to refrain himself from pulling down her little excuse for shorts and impaling her deeply on his thick length._

_She continued to grind onto him, he could feel the slick wet heat of her folds drag up and down even through all their layers of clothing as she continued to sing from pleasure. He was able to discern that she wasn't as unaffected as she tried to make him believe. "Oh fuck!" His balls were tightening and he couldn't help but reach out to hold tightly to her hips and make her stop. He didn't want it to continue lest he do something to her that she'll regret._

_The petite woman below him reached behind just as he put his large hands on her waist, she putting her hand tightly onto his forearm so that she wouldn't bounce away with his added thrusts. She assuming that being his intentions with his hands._

_No he had more control than that... okay a little bit more._

_"__Ahhmmm__, I going to cum all over your cock!" __Rukia__ cried out, with as hot as her heat was on him she probably was._

_Ichigo__ grinded his teeth together as he tried to still her thrusting motions, going against every plea and desire in his soul that wanted nothing but to pound her little body into submission. But even as he did stop her, __Rukia__ used his arm as leverage to continue grinding hotly, turning her head to the side to show her expression as she cried out even louder. His name never sounded so sweet on anyone's tongue but __her's__, and that was the last straw; __Ichigo__ didn't look back as he came in his pants, surrounded by the feel of her heated core, and her round ass flush against his pelvis fully. The look on her face would forever be stored in his brain and the sounds she made the day would most likely never leave his head._

Okay so maybe, she hadn't told Rangiku everything... Rukia thought as she quickly came back to the present from her flashback. She was busy looking through her closet for her yoga clothes, previously having turned on the shower and put on a short silk bathrobe.

Not all of it was left out though, making her way to the other room, the dark haired beauty brushed off her robe and it collapsed onto the humid bathroom floor, as the pitter patter of water from the shower head continued.

Turning to brush a stray bang out of her face, and pull up all her hair into a clip in the mirror, Rukia pondered on exactly what happened afterwards.

_"Oh gods." __Ichigo__ groaned. "You know what you've gotten yourself into right?" The muscular man asked, his eyes a molten caramel as he looked down heatedly at her. He continued to hold onto her tightly, his large hand holding down the small of her back to keep it arched as the other gripped hard onto her lower hip and thigh as she continued to grind slowly while his orgasm passed. __Ichigo__ cursed lowly as he felt her continue to milk him dry._

_"Oh but what do you mean?" __Rukia__ asked innocently, her large doe eyes sparkling as she titled her head to the side. Her little tongue pointed on the edge of her mouth as her hips continued to work him, giggling lowly every time he moaned out her name._

_"Fuck it."_

_Ichigo__ regrettably pulled away from her derriere and gripped her thighs roughly with his hands to flip her over on her back. __Rukia__ moaned softly as his hands got to work on her, biting her lip to hold back a crooked smile._

_Oh hell was she drunk._

_Ichigo__ flipped up her, or should he say his shirt, away from her still gleaming chest to inspect her rosy buds on the peaks of her delightful creamy mounds. Without a second thought, __Ichigo__ got to tweaking the bullet hard nubs to a dark red color whilst roughly pulling down her tiny boy shorts from around her waist, down her curvy thighs, and off her thin ankles._

_"__Mmm__, __mmh__...__Ichigo__. Oh please keep touching me." __Rukia__ arched her chest into his hand, her eyes molting over while gazing into his fiery passionate ones._

_Ichigo__ licked his lips before leaning in to peck her soft ones, __Rukia__ moaned from the contact._

_Oh hell was she horny._

_Ichigo__ twisted his mouth and sucked her lower lip as his hand kept on squeezing her breast and the other trailed its way down to her groin._

_"__Mmm__." He moaned once his little raven haired goddess rubbed her fingers through his hair to kiss him harder, he finally opening his mouth to force open hers with his tongue and taste her sweetness. Oh god was she sweet._

_"How could I live my life without your taste." Kissing away from her mouth, __Ichigo__ whispered huskily in her ear. The puff of his breath making her shiver from excitement. _

_"Why don't you show me how much you love it." __Rukia__ purred, her mouth turned up as she licked her lips. __Ichigo__ reciprocated the grin before lifting up her thigh with one hand and with the other flicking her pink nub __in between__ her slit, making her hips buck and a defeated pleasure-filled look come over her face, before taking hold of her calf, and stretching both apart as far as they would go._

_Rukia__ whimpered, gripping tightly to the bed comforter, as __Ichigo__ stared heatedly down at her small pink womanhood, its puffy folds dripping wet, so wet in fact that it was dripping down her parted ass cheeks and lightly onto his bed._

_Rukia__ was going crazy with want, the way he was looking at her was making her insane, at this point she didn't care what he stuck into her._

_Ichigo__ bit his bottom lip before taking hold of her thighs in a bruising grip that made the woman under him gasp. He looked up to the raven haired beauty one last time, her eyes not wavering from his as she nodded her head, the trust between them strong even at this point, before he dove down and got a taste of something he never got the chance to before._

_The petite woman squealed out loudly, her legs already tensing up once she felt his tongue lap at her folds, but __Ichigo__ would have none of it, he forcefully held her legs apart as he traced the outline of her puffy lips and circled the hard tip of his tongue around her erect nub._

_"__Oooh__, fuck." __Rukia's__ legs shook as she griped tightly onto her best friends golden orange locks to the point of pain. _

_Ichigo__ used his thumb to tease the outer skin of her little hole and check for its wetness before inserting a thick long finger inside her warm flesh all the way to the last knuckle. __Rukia__ moaned loudly before panting harshly in the warm suffocating air. He pulled out and began shoving the digit in and out of her cunt until she was wet enough for another finger, all the while flicking his tongue over her clit roughly and keeping her legs apart. The pain in his scalp became distant as he felt his cock grow more and more to the desperate sounds she made._

_"Oh my god __Ichi__..go!" __Rukia__ couldn't breathe, everything felt so good, his teeth were nibbling on her sensitive clit as his fingers dug deep and scratched over her special spot. Even though __Rukia's__ had this done before, it was never this good. Her long time friend was making her see stars as she screamed out his name. The twisting and gripping in her stomach became painful and even more so once he added a third finger. __Rukia__ was sure his neighbors could hear her by now._

_Ichigo__ sucked on her nub as he forced his three fingers to fit in her little hole. Once he felt her silky walls squeezing his digits he pulled them out and replaced them with his tongue, knowing just were to play with it at deep inside her. Her hips were shaking and twitching under him uncontrollably as she cried out his name in intense pleasure, so __Ichigo__ held down her thighs with his forearm as it moved to rub on her clit and his other arm as it squeezed her breast._

_"__Mmmnngh__, __ahhhh__, __aah__-I'm __gonna__ cum!"_

_Feeling her walls convulse harshly on his tongue, __Ichigo__ sped up his thrusts and scratched the walls of her hole with it, squeezed hard onto her clit and pinching her nipple to the point of pain._

_"__AAAh__, __Ichigo__!" __Rukia__ came hard on his tongue, whilst the orange haired man happily lapped it up while continuously twisting and rubbing her nipple and clit until she was just a twitching mess below him._

_"Does that show you enough?" __Ichigo__ smirked with an arched brow, even though his groin was practically on fire._

_Rukia__ panted heavily trying to catch her breath, her eyes heady and satisfied. Before he knew it, she was on him, kissing the living daylights out of him, licking the remnants of herself off the corners of his and moaning once she got a taste of it. _

_Damnit, Rukia. She made him want to be inside her so badly._

_The hem of her shirt slid down to her waist before he placed the small woman on his lap and reciprocated the act with her._

_"You. Are. The. Best." __Rukia__ said between kisses. __Ichigo__ felt his pride, something in his pants, and his heart swell at hearing her words. Even though the act was more than a little hot, he couldn't help but feed an emotion throughout it all._

_Ichigo__ chuckled into the kiss before pulling away to whisper in her ear. "Well you're perfect."_

_Rukia__ giggled, "Shut up __baka__." She smashed her lips to his again, while letting herself grind on his lap, feeling herself getting hot again. __Ichigo__ squeezed hard onto her ass, lifting her shirt so he could touch the skin of her hips and hold her down more on his groin. __Rukia__ moaned at the contact, feeling herself getting really wet, as she kissed the man under her with increased fervor._

**_Ring! Ring!_**

_Rukia__ slowed down her movements when she heard the phone until __Ichigo__ began sucking on her tongue as his fingers played with her ass, making her whimper. They continued to get even bolder with their actions until __Rukia__ was rubbing her hand against his clothed bulge and moving her other to untie his pants._

_That's when the ringing stopped and the answering machine clicked on. You just **wouldn't** be able to guess who it was._

_"Ta-ta, __Ichi__-kun. Guess who it is?" The voice giggled. "Just calling to say that you have a meeting on Monday before your championship game. Don't worry though, because I'll be in the room, __right..next__ to you." She purred that last part suggestively making __Rukia__ want to barf and instantly squelching her lust, if the realization of who called didn't do the job. "So call me back for the __deats__, or.. if you just want to talk about dropping your little lap dog and getting with a real woman." The voice cackled loudly, "__Riruka__ out." There was a long beep sound voicing her ending the call, as __Ichigo__ and __Rukia__ sat still in silence._

_"__Riruka__ out?" __Rukia__ said incredulously, filling the noiseless air. _

_Ichigo__ sighed loudly collapsing his head onto her comforting chest. She used to rub her fingers through his hair when he'd lay his head there after a long day while humming sweetly, it often lulling him into a deep sleep. __Ichigo__ knew nothing like that would be happening now, much less getting back to what they were doing before._

_But he could try._

_"I mean how much more like a snobbish bitch do you want to sound." __Rukia__ sighed, not usually for letting her anger get the best of her but the woman was really piercing her nerves._

_"I know, I know." __Ichigo__ kissed up from the top of her breasts to her revealed shoulder while rubbing her back. "But hey," he said leaning back to grab hold of her irritated face and hold it still to look at him. "You're better than her and way more classy in everything you do and how you are. Don't let her ruin your mood. Hell, we just got drunk ranting about her." __Ichigo__ chuckled and __Rukia__ smirked softly. They stared at each other for a little bit longer watching as different emotions sifted through the others eyes, until __Ichigo__ leaned in and kissed her lips softly, pulling back to look into her eyes. She smiled and bit her lip before leaning in and capturing his lips, pulling him closer to her body._

_Ichigo__ held down on her shoulders so that he could feel her half naked body pressed up against his, dragging his hand down her back until he grabbed hold of her firm backside and flattened her core back onto his erection. __Rukia__ groaned and started moving her hips to the movement he was moving her. Their kiss was becoming progressively deeper and wetter. _

_Ichigo__ released her lips to listen to her sweet moans as he kissed down her neck, sucking on the sensitive areas of her skin._

_"__Uhh__, __mmn__." __Rukia__ moved to untie his pants quicker than before, pulling out his long hard and thick cock before biting her lip with hunger at the feel of its heat in her palm. __Ichigo__ groaned at the contact, resuming his action of playing with her folds with his fingers and making sure she was wet again. _

_"I want...to put you deep in my mouth," __Rukia__ purred before biting onto his ear then tracing the contours with his tongue. __Ichigo__ shivered, his lust demanding the action to start. "Then I want you to fuck me so hard, to the point that I won't feel my legs anymore." __Rukia__ moaned just thinking about it, eliciting a deep growl from the man in her hands. _

**_Ring! Ring!_**

_"By the way __Ichigo__, I'm going to wear that thong you said you always liked." __Riruka__ giggled. "I bet your little dick chaser is too much of a prude to wear anything but granny panties." She sighed through the phone after cackling her heart out. "Better yet, I bet a thong wouldn't even fit her she's so small!" __Rukia's__ small hand wrapped around his cock took on a painful grip and __Ichigo__ had to hold himself back from squealing like a girl, little pained coughs and groans left his mouth instead. "Until then __Ichi__-kun, __Riruka__ out!" She bubbled and clicked the phone to end._

_Rukia__ stayed stone still, her face unreadable and covered by her infamous mask, though her grip on his manhood never slackened. "Ru-__Rukia__.. please let go." __Ichigo__ wheezed gripping onto the back of her shirt in pain._

_"Huh? O-oh." The little beauty on his lap blushed and let go of him fully before getting off of his lap._

_Ichigo__ panted out for air, trying to get himself together again, before turning towards his friend, "__Rukia__."_

_"I'm fine __Ichigo__, just a little tired. Um, I think I should go..." __Rukia__ picked up her underwear and slid them on quickly, in a way that __Ichigo__ begrudgingly couldn't see anything, then brushed away some sparse midnight hair from her face whilst blinking her inky orbs quickly. _

_"__Rukia__."_

_The girl being called kept brushing away her hair while huffing around the house trying to find her clothes. She pulled on her tight denim slim fit jeans - that by the way made her ass look **amazing**, before taking off his shirt and pulling on her bra and her thin tight blue tank top in the bathroom._

_"__Rukia__." __Ichigo__ groaned, he'd pulled his pants up so as not to look too pathetic and stood in the middle of the room, watching her hop around quickly like a rabbit, from one area of the room to the other, still pulling her hair, and still blinking quickly. _

_Just before she went to pick up her cardigan, __Ichigo__ finally caught her wrist and pulled her to him, "__Rukia__, don' t let her do this to you. She's done it before, don't let her do it anymore." _

_What __Ichigo__ was referring to was this. Even though the conniving woman had ruined her career prospects in Europe, Rukia was able to go to Tokyo U. and continue where she left off with the same degree. Yes it was hard to get the school to agree and let her attend since she was in an affair with a teacher, but __Byakuya__ was able to straighten it out, not to mention her excellence in academics helped her cause. _

_While she was at the school, __Riruka__ continued to call __Ichigo__ every now and then, not as often as you may think, but enough that __Rukia__ had a personal aggravation and held nothing but loathing and contempt when she thought of the woman. Her messages __usually__ sounded something similar to the ones from earlier, __Riruka's__ old friends from the university having clued in to her that __Rukia__ now went to the school and hung out '__excessively'__ with __Ichigo__._

_It was also one of the reasons why her and __Ichigo__ never really tried a romantic relationship._

_Ichigo__ pulled __Rukia__ into embrace even as she put her hands __in between__ them to push him away. "I know __Ichigo__, just let me go home."_

_"No." He growled and tightened his hold on her soft lithe body, "She always does this to us to try and push us apart. She knows exactly what she's doing and I can't stand for it, and neither should you!" __Ichigo__ lifted up her chin so that he could see her large violet eyes as he spoke his next words with indubitable sincerity, "__She is nothing to me. _I only want you. I only need you."

_Rukia__ saw his eyes harden, showing the full truth of his words and what she means to him. He was asking for something from her, something a lot stronger than friendship. Her heart began to ache from longing. She wanted him too, she wanted to **really** be with him._

_Ichigo__ leaned down slowly, his intentions shown deeply in his eyes. This wouldn't just be a kiss that they'd share every now and then under the false pretenses of friendship, or the lust filled ones they shared after the sexual tension became too much, nor the ones that tried to hold back their overwhelming feelings as they made love._

_Rukia__ placed a couple fingers on his lips to stop him. Her eyes warm as she smiled softly, "I'm not ready yet __Ichigo__, I'm sorry." __Rukia__ choked on a sob that tried to build up, "We can't do this type of stuff anymore." Referring to the kissing in general and everything exceeding that._

_Ichigo__ let out a long breath as he turned his head to the side and stopped pulling her body up but still kept his soft grip on her arms._

_"It's fine __Rukia__." He said after turning his head back and smiling brightly. "I understand."_

But you don't

_Rukia's__ heart broke, she knew she couldn't keep doing this to him, turning him away. One day he really will move on, after he's tired of waiting._

_Ichigo__ bent down to encase her in a warm hug. She welcomed it, suddenly feeling the need to be as close to him as possible. She was willing and pliant at that moment to do whatever he wanted, she hated hurting him like this._

_"Please don't go." __Rukia__ nodded her head, and he carried her back to the bed, pulling off her pants and settling her into the comforters._

_He leaned down to her face as if he were going to kiss her lips, but seemed to quickly correct himself and aimed for her forehead. Rukia closed her eyes and cherished the contact._

_Afterwards __Ichigo__ went to take a cold shower on his own and they cuddled in the bed until they fell asleep in each others arms._

Yes, her story to Ran was a lot more edited and the ending wasn't sad, from which she omitted, but it didn't mean that what Rangiku told her was wrong. She needed to go for her happiness and Ichigo was were that was at.

After getting out of the shower and putting on her clothes, Rukia brushed her hair contentedly in front of her vanity.

She was ready now.


	4. His Desire

**AN: **Hey Guys, here's the next chapter. I know there was a stall but I'm grateful that I can even post this what with how busy I am. I can't even get on Tumblr as much as I used to! That's big.

Lol, anyway. This chapter is mainly more back story but from Ichigo's perspective with lots of lime and sensuality, though more toned down compared to the last chap in my opinion. I'm surprised by how intense I made this story, I honestly wanted to make it a PWP D: but I suck at not giving my stories a story xD Now its all deep and has meaning behind it (at least that's what I was going for.) Tell me how I did.

There should be two more chaps after this. The lemon, than the epilogue.

* * *

When Ichigo finally got to his large loft centered in downtown Tokyo, the first thing he did was take off his clothes and duffle bag, throwing it on the living room floor before turning on his shower so that he could proceed to wash off the rest of the grime and blood that he didn't get after the fight in the locker rooms.

Annoyingly after he had left the stadium, Yoruichi forced him to go to his doctor for a check up and make sure he was completely okay to go home. Luckily he was just as fine as he thought he was and nothing was too bad. The cut above his eye got a couple stitches, his black eye lightened to a reddish color, his lip only needed some ointment, and he was so used to pain at this point that he barely even realized his ribs were broken. If you could believe it. The doc just put some pain ointment over it, wrapped it up and gave him some ice. He also gave him some pain meds and forced him to pop one even though Ichigo didn't feel it all that necessary. _Though_ it was better to be safe than sorry since Rukia was coming over this afternoon to teach him some Yoga, and Kami knows she could be a hard ass.

Stepping out of the relaxing shower, Ichigo noticed that really the only pain he hand was in his neck and shoulders, those areas probably only having problems because he'd become a lazy ass while stretching. It obviously came to bite him in the ass afterwards.

Ichigo sighed as he pulled his fingers through his wet hair while he checked over his injuries in the large glass mirror above his black granite double sink. Just like he thought, not as bad as it sounded. He estimated that everything should pretty much heal up by the end of the week. A smile formed on his face as he thought of Ms. Shortness coming over. Their relationship was more than a little complicated. And before you ask, yes he knows that he is in love with her. Hell, he's even confessed to her multiple times - albeit some weren't as straightforward, but he's told her and he's known for a while. The first time was actually before she left to Europe, after they'd made love for the second time.

_Ichigo rolled off the small woman and laid his back flat on the mattress after finishing their last climax of the night. His third and her fourth or fifth...but if he was to stay cocky as usual, he'd say she had more._

_Ichigo chuckled. He could feel the sting of scratches lacerated on his back and his sweat didn't ease the pain at all, quite the opposite actually, and he loved it._

_They were both panting hard and heavy as they strained to catch their breaths. Unsurprisingly so since they had been at it all night, hands pulling at each other, desperately touching and groping all that they could grab as they grinded and pounded into each other at tandem. He could still hear her moans and wails in his ears while she could still feel his grunts and growls reverberate around her._

_And to think it started with a innocent kiss that sprung up as they were caught up in their feelings of being apart. Using every reason in the book to peck her lips again and again while she certainly did not deny the increasingly suggestive touch, each time their mouths holding each other longer until the ruse was up. A surprise heavy make out session quickly turned into he pushing her onto the bed, she ripping his clothes of his body, he shredding her own like paper, and she teasing him senselessly until he decided to hold her down and ravage then claim her like any mate would. And that was the problem._

_When they parted it was a bittersweet feeling, their overheated bodies pulled apart and became ravaged by a cold embrace. The tension to close the distance and hold each other again was palpable but both stubbornly stayed still in their spots on the damp bed sheets._

_Ichigo stared at the blankness of his ceiling encompassed by dark shadows, seeing but not really looking at it as his eyes moved about in thought. "Rukia."_

_"Hmm?" Rukia hummed, still trying to catch her breath as she waited for him to speak. She didn't use words mainly because her voice was all dried out and strained from exerting it to its limit all night. Rukia softly touched all over her body with lingering thoughtfulness, feeling the places that his hands were, as she remembered with pleasured satisfaction all the things he'd done to her._

_Ichigo grinned tiredly, also still feeling the tingling effects of her touch, "I think I'm in love with you." Whether it was because of the alcohol or just the heat of the moment, he didn't know why he felt the need to bare his feelings to her at that moment._

_He'd been thinking over his feelings for a while now. Contemplating and arguing with himself if it was true. Denying it even when they made love for the first time and especially when his dirty old bag of a father insinuated anything. It was true he thought of her in a way different light than anyone else even at that time, but he was too immature to admit it to himself. Granted, people wouldn't call him the most mature guy around even now. But this moment just felt different._

_Rukia looked over to his form, wondering like himself where this was coming from. Questions started to form in her mind but before she could speak, Ichigo had lifted himself onto his arm and pulled her body close to him by her waist._

_Looking down at her beautiful form bathed in the blue light of the moon brought him back to the night when they first made love. Her skin seemed to sparkle as the light hit the tiny beads of sweat on her porcelain body, chest heaving from exertion though her small hand clutched the blanket over them to cover her modesty. He had to roll his eyes at that, as if he hadn't seen everything already. And boy was it pleasing to the eyes. Ichigo angled his head as he stared at her more. Her hair was splayed around her messily, and even though he could tell she was tired, for Christ's sake it was 4 am and they had been at it all night with no reprieve, her lovely sapphire eyes still shown with the warmth and adoration she only showed to him._

_He moved his hand to squeeze on her pronounced hip, speaking casually even when his eyes were everything but, "I didn't understand these feelings before and I just thought they were there because you're my closest friend and we see each all the timr...but I know for sure that this is different. Even when we had that fight and we dated other people, none of those other girls had the specialness you have. You give me light and happiness whereas it felt awkward and forced around them." Ichigo mumbled the last part before sighing and leaning down, placing his head in the crook of her soft neck and kissing the underside of her jaw. He felt frustrated with his lack of eloquence in describing his feelings, even to her. He'd always been better at expressing them with actions rather than words, this moment wasn't any different._

_Rukia scrutinized what he was saying and bit her lip, she wanted to say something but she didn't know what. In truth, she felt the exact same way._

_She placed her hands on his lower back, gripping the skin there as he breathed into her ear striking a shiver down her spine and a flood down her thighs. Ichigo continued on, his voice a husky whisper. "Just.. explain to me why I think about you everyday, specifically before I go to sleep and when I wake up, why just seeing you never ceases to light up my day." He placed a palm to the inner side of her thigh and gripped it possessively, making Rukia shake in his hold and a small whimper bloom from her lips, "Why my lust for you is unparalleled and way out of my norm. God if you would've heard the thoughts I had about you after that night a couple years ago. Hell even before then. I have been scared to be around you thinking I would lose control."_

_Ichigo pulled back and put his hand to her face, rubbing at the softness of her skin, "It didn't help that you grew up to be so goddamn gorgeous."_

_Rukia blushed a deep hue at what he was saying while trying to contain another shudder but still placed a small hand against his own trying to push it away. "Ichigo maybe you should go to sleep, you don't know what you're saying right now." He truly was being out of character and he knew it, but for some reason he decided to grow some balls tonight, so why waste it._

_"No." He growled, pushing her back to the bed when she tried to sit up and stared deep into her eyes. "You don't have to accept what I'm saying, be in a relationship with me, or anything the hell like that. Even I still need things to think about before getting into a relationship." He put both of his hands to the sides of her face and forced her to look at him. "Just please listen to what I have to say."_

_Rukia stared up at him and his stubborn glare, words bubbled up in her throat and after a few minutes she finally forced them down and acquiesced to stay quiet with a nod._

_Ichigo sighed, "I just...I just want to get this off my chest. I want you to remember my feelings for you and who I am to you as a man before you leave me."_

_"I'm not leaving you-"_

_Ichigo closed the distance of their mouths before she could finish, giving her the most passionate love-filled kiss she'd ever received. She stared at him from shock while his lips moved on hers, as he did the same but to silently voice his feelings instead. Her perse, dark purple-blue eyes hazed while his honey brown molted as their lips glided across each others slowly, tongues never fought for dominance but slid with each other and switched between each others mouths in a slow dance. Ichigo lifted up quickly, Rukia's body unconsciously lifting toward it not wanting to stop, before it slowly slouched back on to the bed._

_He pulled off of her and fell back on his back huffing out air as he landed. "I just don't want you to deny my feelings for you when I say I love you."_

_Rukia touched a couple fingers to her plump, moist, rose colored lips as the pleasurable burn and slight pain between her thighs edged away to the back of her mind. He had been too big for her when he relentlessly deepened his stride and overfilled her over and over, but she loved it._

_Looking at him now, his face pulled into its normal scowl except more pensive, Rukia turned to her side and studied him. After a few more moments, she scooted over to his side and rested her head over his heart, her hand placed over his collar bone, and her legs twisted around his big one that was closest to her._

_Feeling sleep try to pull her, her eyes fluttered against his skin. He had moved about so she guessed the feeling of her eyelashes tickled him. The thought of that being the reason made her smirk tiredly._

_Ichigo encircled his arm around her small form and placed his hand on her pronounced hip as she snuggled deeper into his hold. Once his breathing deepened, she peeked an eye at him and saw that all of the constant lines on his face that he showed previously were gone, and a gentle smile formed itself on her face. "I know baka, I love you too." Ichigo tightened his hold her and moved his nose to the top of her head._

Yep, he had told her then that he loved her. They had parted though and she had told him to move on and that she was going to too.

Whatever good that did.

Obviously since he was who he was, they'd argued about it constantly after that night, even before she left - which didn't leave the best farewell - and while she was in Europe until, as unbelievable as it is, Ichigo gave up, not a few days before his mother died.

It was true that he didn't want to force her into a relationship, but hearing her express the same feelings that he did completely changed his mind, the gravity and weight of her leaving him hadn't really set in until after that night and seeing her beautiful sleeping form that next morning. He guessed, panic grew inside him so strong screaming at him to not let her go that he just reacted badly...

_Feeling a calming warmth on his face and body, the orange headed form merely shifted away from its rays. Enjoying what he could only assume was the warmth from the sun, but not yet wanting to awake. The slow realization of his surroundings helped him feel an unusual weight also added to his side and a small patch under his chest getting a cooling sensation as if air was blowing on it._

_Ichigo looked down at himself, quickly but still clouded with sleep, seeing a silky head of raven hair covering his chest._

_The small figure on him shifted and he could better see her sleeping face. God she looked so beautiful asleep. Her small tiny body was almost completely on top of him but still to the side, she barely weighed a thing, that or she'd been laying on him for so long that that side of his body went numb. Ichigo grinned at the thought of the reaction she would have if he told her she was heavy enough to do that. She'd probably sputter that cute way she does, try and come up with a valid reason that had an underline of accusation towards him with her little nose in the air. He'd disagree - more like argue and insult her - then she'd deliver the punishing blow, that usually being a kick to the shin. Ichigo snorted, his chest moving up suddenly from the action and Rukia shifted around irritated, mumbling incoherently in her sleep. "Stop..moving Ichigo..."._

_Ichigo smirked at her cuteness before leaning his head down more to kiss her raven head, she sighed contentedly with a soft smile then snuggled deeper into him. Staring down at her, a striking feeling stabbed at him, suddenly telling him that he wanted to see her like this every morning. Along with that feeling came dread._

_She was leaving today. Leaving him to go to Europe. They'd probably never see each other again._

_Okay that was dramatic, she and Byakuya were too invested in the Kurosaki family for Isshin to let them leave forever. But that didn't mean she wouldn't find someone new, that some other man wouldn't touch her, see what was his._

_His grip on her body suddenly tightened and Rukia started to grumble from annoyance._

_Everything that he felt last night and got to experience, even waking up with her today.. another man would get it all and maybe more if the relationship was serious._

_Rukia started to wake once his hold started to discomfort her and give her pain, not that she'd admit the pain part. "Ichigo what the hell?"_

_Ichigo looked back at her to see her angry visage, he was also able to see that she was in pain even though she tried to hide it . His grip slackened completely from surprise, before it stated up again but on her shoulders - though not as tight as to hurt her - and he straddled her on the bed. "You can't leave." He growled deathly serious his amber eyes piercing her into a momentary submission._

_Rukia stared shocked into his eyes until realization finally dawned on her and her eyes warmed with a wistful sadness. "Ichigo.. I have to."_

_"Then go out with me." Ichigo's eyes shifted as he thought up ways to keep her. "Become my girlfriend."_

_Rukia sighed though not from irritation, she understood the anxiety that he was feeling right now. Before they had sex last night, she'd thought she would feel regret after doing this with him, the happiness that she feels outweighed everything else, even with him pinning her down and manhandling her like this bringing on some unwanted excitement. Really the only irritation she feels is towards her insatiable body. "Ichigo you know we can't do that. I thought you said you wouldn't do this last night."_

_"Then promise me that you won't be with another man." He tried again, his grip on her shoulders tightened and his eyes finally stayed square on hers. When she didn't respond and instead looked to the side Ichigo growled threateningly. "Rukia!"_

_"Ichigo I can't promise you that. I'm moving to Europe... I don't want you to be held down by a long distance relationship and I don't want to worry you over what I'm doing." Regret was starting to rear its ugly head in._

_"Fine!" Ichigo let off of her shoulders and scooted down the bed._

_Rukia yelped once she felt his large hands encompass her thighs. "Ichigo what are you doing!?" She squeaked when he pulled her to where he was at the side of the bed, lifting her legs up then spreading them apart in his palms._

_Ichigo smirked wickedly, looking like a sexy beast, "Even if you go to be with another man, I'll just show you that you'll never find anyone better." She didn't know just how true those words were going to be. Her fists tightened on the bed cover, even with it already falling down her naked thighs and revealing her parted womanhood._

_Ichigo reached down to tease her wanton flesh making her moan and her grip tighter, "Oh look you're already wet." Rukia blushed profusely and whimpered when his fingers dug deeper scratching her thin walls._

_"S-stop." Rukia was horrified with how traitorous her body was for him._

_The much larger man leaned down to brush his lips along her jaw and ear, whispering huskily to her as he started playing with her folds with the tip of his cock. "You definitely won't forget this."_

_"I-Ichigo.. please..." Was she begging for him to stop or continue? She didn't know._

_Understanding what she wanted and taking her words unheeded. Ichigo started thrusting his large shaft into her tightness, making her gasp loudly and her hands to move to his muscled back for support._

He'd also told her when she came to TokyoUniversity, but like a few weeks ago, she'd told him she wasn't ready yet. But even if he'd questioned it many times before, he knows that she loves him just as much. Who else could put up with him the way she does? He knows that some people would nod their heads to him not being the most agreeable person in the world. Fuck them. All he needed was Rukia and he knew he could take on the world. If she just wanted to stay friends, friends with benefits, whatever the fuck they were, he was fine with that as long as he got to hold her and see her everyday.

Ichigo walked around his loft thanks to having showered in the main bath, his body and hair glistening from undried water drops, as his muscle toned sun kissed body walked leisurely in just the small white towel around his hard V lined waist, before he stepped down the small carpeted stairs leading to his wardrobe.

The man didn't really know what to get for yoga clothes and didn't know if it was any different than regular work out clothes. I mean he's seen the women's yoga wear, and Rukia's ever changing skin tight outfits in the yoga room gave him the newly renewed motivation to go to Yoruichi's crazy ass gym every other day. He was about to transfer to another gym a couple weeks ago when Kenpachi tried to take another stab out of his life - quite literally -, and running outside of the gym screaming every time he was there was starting to wear on his manliness... So, if guys had to wear anything similar to what Rukia's sexy little body wore, his manliness/badassery points were gonna drop to an all time low.

Ichigo groaned with a grimace just thinking about himself wearing one of Rukia's outfits, his throat making gagging noises. But then had to snort when he realized how much smaller she was than him, and trying to wear one of her already skin tight clothes would just be a grade A impression of the hulk, yoga style. He decided with a roll of his shoulders on another compression shirt and some regular basketball shorts, both of them black. With a huff of air, he leaned down to pick up some matching regular athletic shoes.

"If Rukia wants to bitch and whine about what I pick out, that's too damn bad because she didn't tell me what to wear." He grumbled as he made his way out of the wardrobe and to one of his drawers. Sifting through it to pick up some black athletic socks, then scowling when he found matching pink chappy ones.

Going to his underwear drawer, he also sifted through that and got his black boxer briefs, but had to smirk once he found a lacy red thong..

Definitely not too small to wear a thong. Not. At. All. Ichigo thought, thinking about Rukia's sexy behind in just the small cloth people dared to call underwear. She lying on the middle of his bed, panting, mewling softly, and squirming on top of the comforter with absolutely nothing but the red lace thong on. Her long shapely legs, swelled but small thighs, curvy proportionate hips, flat toned stomach, pert full breasts, rose petal pouty lips, small tiny nose, and large intense violet eyes framed in a alabaster heart shaped face and vivid ebony hair that contrasted to her skin like an angels would. He could feel himself getting hard just thinking about it as his erection reared its ugly head in. Well, ugly when Rukia wasn't around to possibly alleviate it.

His smirk fell, Thank God she couldn't hear his thoughts. He even creeped himself out sometimes. It seemed everyday he was growing to reach his fathers level of perversion, and it sure didn't help that he always spent time with Rukia.

Midway pulling on the last of his clothes, his shirt, Ichigo heard the buzz of his phone conveniently on the bed next to him.

Was it Rukia? Happily thinking it may have been her, Ichigo roughly pulled down the rest of his shirt, it not even covering the bottom half of his steely abed abdomen that led to the trail that women would be happy to see. Sadly only one woman had that right.

"Hey babe, how's my little Shirayuki doing this afternoon?" He purred using one of his many nicknames for Rukia - even though she showed many a time how adamant she was against it, eyes hooded and lustful as he stared unseeingly at his dresser, remembering the thong that lie within it.

"E-Eh? Ku-Kurosaki-san?" A timid voice broke his trance and socked the lust right out of him. "Eto.. I-I'm calling for Ishida-sama. H-he w-wants me to let you k-know that he rescheduled the wedding party f-for this Sunday."

There was a pregnant pause before Ichigo answered, still shocked at the caller not being Rukia and the embarrassment that came after. Damn that midget. Why couldn't it have been her?

"Uh... yeah. Are you his assistant?"

"Y-Yes, sorry sir. Hanataro Yamada speaking." His voice broke. Ichigo could tell he was nervous and sympathized by deciding to end the conversation sooner.

As if the heavens parted for him, the door bell rang giving him the best excuse.

"Oh thanks, tell Ishida I'll be there for him and Orihime." His low baritone softened to a casual light tone.

"N-No problem sir. Have a nice afternoon."

"Yea, you too." Hmm maybe he just had a stutter problem? Either way, Ichigo happily hung up the phone and raced - more like walked swiftly, to his front door.

"Damnit Rukia, this better be you!" He yelled before moving the locks.

"Of course it is idiot, now open the door!" She yelled back but with a playful undertone. Ichigo smirked after hearing her.

The door swung open and there stood Kuchiki Rukia in all her glory.

* * *

Any grammar errors etc, I'm sorry for. I'll edit it as always.


End file.
